My Greatest Strength is My Greatest Weakness
by PoorPineapple
Summary: A story how Loki and Sigyn met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1-Loki

Spring was a marvelous time in Asgard. Though known for its mild winters, the spring was the crown upon the head of the seasons. For the last few days the snow from the winter had begun to melt as spring flowers and weeds began to pop up through the rolling hill of white. This was a time of celebration, every spring a grand feast filled with festivities was planned, and it was called Sigrblót. It was the festival that marked the beginning of spring, and with that the beginning of the campaign season. But Asgardians were not like the humans who worshipped them, where for the humans campaigns would mean setting sail and raiding nearby villages on nearby islands. No, for Asgardians the campaigns were more political in nature, though these sometimes lead to battles.

"Now let's see," Frigga spoke as she looked over the long list of to dos she had organized and written down. "We have received the shipment of mead, I would think a hundred barrels would be enough, but just in case we should have fifty more in the cellar just in case. The caskets of wine have been tapped and aired. Flower arrangements?" she paused to look up, at least twenty servants were putting together various types of flowers. "Yes that seems to be in order. Now Loki I see you trying to skulk off, to either cause mischief or hide away in the library. But I do need your help."

"I wasn't planning anything of the sort," Loki spoke stepping away from the wall he has been slowly moving along to stay out of the way, and also to try to cross the room unnoticed. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the festivals, but he often felt that they were too extravagant and he was often bored to tears counting how many tankards of mead his brother Thor could drink.

"Of course not dear, though this time around could you not replace yourself with a servant to escape the feast. I'm sure that dear fellow from Yule enjoyed the feast, but I would prefer that you stay for this one, there will be many important people," Frigga spoke as she picked up a separate list to hand to Loki.

"And this is different from any other holiday?" Loki asked his eyes scanning the list; they were mostly simple tasks, things for servants to do. Though he could understand that his mother wanted him to feel more like a part of the preparations, he was not too keen on running to the pantry and counting cheese wheels or inspecting the guest quarters. He made a note pass these tasks to the nearest servant he saw, and then escape to the library.

Frigga paused a moment as she picked up a pale pink lilac and a deep purple columbine and rolled the two between her fingers. "This is a very special festival."

"Well, that doesn't really give a reason why," Loki said only to be waved off by his mother. He let out a sigh before heading out of the feasting hall. He rubbed his temples; perhaps he would gain a headache and be allowed to leave the festivities early. When he was younger he would manage to disappear before the second course. Frigga had become wise to what he was doing and ensured that he stayed with the rest of the family during festivals. He pouted a bit as he walked down the long hallways that led out to the courtyards.

"Ah brother!" a voice boomed not soon after Loki had stepped out of the palace. His Brother Thor's wide, open face grinned at Loki. It appeared that Thor was in the middle of helping set up rows of tables for the guests that could not fit in the mead hall. "I would ask if you have come to help with these tables, but the sour look upon your face make me believe that you are going off to hide somewhere until mother fishes you out to grace us with your presence."

"Yes, mother has pointed out such a thing though with less of a joking air," Loki said crinkling his nose. Was everyone going to point out his disinterest in such festivities today?

"Do not look so sour Loki, I was only joking," Thor said patting his brother on his back with enough force unbalance Loki a little bit. "Uh, sorry about that as well. These festivals are not so bad, we eat, we drink, and be merry, what more could you ask for?"

"Brother, I believe that there is more to life than stuffing one's face, playing drinking games with the common rabble and making small talk about the weather to those who have been placed beside me during the feast," Loki spoke dryly, but Thor paid no attention to his tone and laughed.

"Well don't go about making another you with magic, mother is onto that trick," he said before he picked up one of the solid wood long tables and carried it away. Loki watched his brother for a few minutes before growing tired of the servants fluttering around him and giving him looks of impatience for his lack of contribution to the table moving. Loki then made his way to the gardens, only to find it filled with many guests who had made their appearance too early. He continued on his way, his mood darkening as he visited his favorite hiding spots one by one only to find them occupied by servants, guests, and luggage.

Nothing like a little mischief to keep his mind off of the irritation from people intruding on his personal space, a missing glove here, a misplaced necklace there, the pocket watch being move into another room. Ah, this would create quite a stir by the end of the week. A petty prank for his own amusement, but it was better than nothing. He wondered how his father would react if he hollowed out the giant festival cake, that would be a surprise. Loki let out a chuckle as he walked across the front lawn of the palace. The look on his father's face cutting a cake that was only shaped icing would be amusing.

Loki stopped in mid-step, his thoughts of pranks interrupted by the sound of a horn. It sounded like it was coming from the Bifrost. Normally, he would not have been curious of someone blowing a horn to announce their arrival, but this sound was different. It did not sound like the normal horn that was used in battle. It was a low, musical sound, which for some reason made him feel at ease, as if he was wrapped in the arms of his mother. Then there was the sound of hooves striking the hard surface of the rainbow road. As they drew near Loki lifted an eyebrow was that the sound of voices, female voices at that.

Through the gates thundered horses, large elegant beasts whose golden coats shimmered in the sunlight, so bright that Loki thought that they were made of precious metals. Behind them they pulled black and white chariots. The chariots had low rounded fronts and their backs flared back and split apart at each side with what looked like feathers. These chariots were designed to carry only a few passengers, and each of these passengers were tall, stately women dressed on armor. Behind the carriages were horses of many types each being ridden by more women in armor. Finally, in the back of this odd parade were women riding the backs of giant swans. The giant fowl would occasionally squawk and flap their large wings.

No this was impossible; these women were never seen outside the battlefield and Valhalla. They kept to themselves, guiding the dead to either Valhalla or Fólkvangr. They were known for being fierce warriors, each of them either chosen at a young age to be trained others coming from long lines of these fighting women. Though Valhalla was part of Asgard it was positioned on the other side of the world. These women did not care for the politics of Asgard or the other realms. Yes, they served Odin and Freya, they had their own sets of rules and codes they followed that no one could deter them from. Loki could not recall a time when the Valkyrie's had ventured out to the palace.

"Ah, I see that the Valkyrie's have arrived," a voice spoke behind him as a hand clapped his shoulder. Loki turned slightly to look at his father, Odin.

"I did not realize they were invited?" he half asked Odin.

"Ha! The Valkyrie's are always invited, they just choose not to attend, not that I take offense and not that they mean offense," Odin said as the Valkyrie's drew their chariots, horses and swans into a large circle in the courtyard. "I can't imagine why they've chosen this festival of this year to attend. But you can never know with them, and we'll never know why."

With that Odin walked forward to the largest chariot. A tall woman wearing armor of gold and silver was stepping down from the chariot. She took off her winged helmet to reveal long black hair with wide streaks of gray and blue eyes that peered at Odin, sizing him up with a steely gaze. Slowly her lips curved into a smile. Another woman, climbed off of the chariot. She was as fair as the other woman was dark, her gold hair was shorn short and several feathers of hawks had been attached to her head. Her smile came much easier and it was brighter than the dark woman's.

"Odin it has been a very long time," the blond woman spoke nodding her head to the Allfather.

"Aye, it has Skögul and Göndul, I see that your numbers have grown since I have last seen you," Odin spoke and nodded back to the two women.

"Yes, we have taken this moment of somewhat peace to take more women to train and gain in number," Göndul spoke her smile disappearing.

"I hope that you have not come here to just to give your usual ominous warnings Göndul," Odin said his voice grave.

"Nonsense, Odin, since when have we ever given you any sort of warning of things to come?" Skögul laughed shaking her head. "No, many of our warriors are of an age to bare children, so we have come to your festival to drink and be Merry with the rest of the nine realms."

"Unless you feel that we are imposing and you have no room," Göndul spoke a little sharply as she folded her hands over her chest.

"No, no, there is always plenty of room for Valkyries anywhere in Asgard," Odin spoke quickly waving a hand to a nearby servant, "Ah, I think the south wing is still free, gather up some help and take the Valkyries up to their quarters."

There was a flurry of movement as the Valkyries stepped, slide, and jumped off of their chariots and steeds. Baskets and trunks were unloaded from some of the chariots and carried inside the palace. Loki watched as one of the Valkyries ascended from an odd looking horse. Where most of the woman who had rode horse seemed to prefer large, long legged breeds of horses, this woman was riding what seemed to be more like a pony. The horse could barely be called a horse in side. It had a thick trunk, neck, and legs. Its coat was honey colored, but one of the most interesting features of the horse was its mane. Its mane appeared to be bi-colored, the inner most part of it was black and the out layers were light yellow. The mane had been cut in a way that between the two colors they formed the shape of a row of hearts down the horse's neck.

The rider of such a creature was following behind a servant and was leading the horse and several others to the palace stables. The rider was wearing silver plated armor with light blue accents; Loki assumed that they were to show rank or lineage. On her arm she held a shield but he could not see any other weapon on her person. Her helm did not have the traditional wings that most of the Valkyrie had on the sides, instead she had on each side of her helm groupings of stars of different shapes that came off of the helm like the wings. The rider turned her head as she walked past Loki to look at him. Her gray eyes stared right through him, unnerving him slightly, he had heard of such women who could read men's thoughts. She then smiled at him and continued on her way to the stables.

"Come Loki, your mother has been looking for you, no doubt she has more tasks for us to finish before the feast tonight," Odin spoke and guided Loki back into the palace.


	2. Chapter 2-Sigyn

Finally, after years of begging, pleading, and giving half empty promises, Sigyn had finally convinced her mothers, Skögul and Göndul, to attend one of the feasts at the palace of the Allfather. The entire ride to the palace she had been in high spirits, singing most of the way. She couldn't wait to taste the mead, and eat the food, and to visit the library, and to tour the gardens that Frigga tended with her own hands. From the giggling and high spirits of her sisters around her, Sigyn knew that they were just as excited as she was, though, for other reasons. Though many of her sisters had been taken at young ages to be trained to be Valkyries, many more were born into the ranks.

Every hundred years or so the Valkyries would leave the battlefield and the halls of Valhalla and venture out into the nine realms. There they were known to take lovers, spend a year or two with them and return to the halls of the Valkyries with baby daughters in their arms. If they were to have male offspring they were more than welcomed into the arms of their father to someday become fierce warriors and bring honor to their father's names. That was the way of Valkyries, they could not be held down, not even by Odin himself.

Sigyn found her less interested in such things, her mothers were over protective of her maidenhood and personally Sigyn did not feel the need to have a baby yet. It did not help that a seer told her that she would only have sons, so what would be the point of taking a lover when she would never be able to see a little girl grow? Oh, well, she did not dwell on such unhappy things, there was no point. Besides she would not allow her high spirits to be dampened by her own head. It was a beautiful day, beneath her Hlátr trotted steadily. The horse was glad to travel somewhere other than between worlds.

The most amazing magic that Valkyrie's possessed was the ability to move between worlds without the help of the Bifrost. The magic was a secret, so wrapped with ancient spells that only Valkyries could speak about it to each other. If one tried to tell of the secret she would find that she could not. Not that it was known that any Valkyrie would want to reveal the secret how loyal they were to their cause. But because of this secret magic, the animals that the Valkyries chose the ride, the horses, swans, wolves, bulls, and other creatures, all of them could travel between the realms carrying the armored, shielded women with them.

Sigyn's mouth hung open a little as they neared the palace. She did not think it would be so huge! Valhalla itself was on the underside of Asgard, a mere door into an ever growing mead hall. But this was palace surrounded by a city. In the distance she took in the high mountains still covered in snow and ice. She wondered what was over those mountains, was it more cities or was that the end? She stood a little in her saddle to look over her mothers' chariot to get a better look at the city. It was much greener than she had expected. Already she could hear the sound of machines and people.

"Would to sit in your saddle," Göndul spoke grouchily. Sigyn merely grinned at her dark haired mother, more than use to her sullen moods.

"Calm down Sigyn the city is not going anywhere, we'll be staying the week so you'll have plenty time to explore," Skögul chuckled at her fair daughter.

"Not without an escort," Göndul hissed glaring at a man they passed on the road.

"An escort will slow me down, and I doubt any of my sisters would be interested in bookstores and flower vendors," Sigyn snorted at the thought of her sisters putting up for hours learning about the best way to cultivate lilies.

"Calm yourself Göndul, Sigyn may have just come of age but she has handled herself well in battle and had a calm head while making decisions. She'll be fine, there is no place safer for a young maiden than in Asgard," Skögul spoke soothingly to her partner before looking back at Sigyn and then back at the road as they passed through the gates to the palace. The front courtyard was filled with people running around, talking, and drinking. Sigyn took in the sites around her, tilting her head up to try and judge the height of the palace then tilting her head down to try and figure up what the little flowering bushes around the walkways were.

She quickly sat up straight as an old, stately looking man walked up to her mothers. He was dressed in leather and gold, a long red cape hung from his shoulders. She noted that he had a golden eye patch over one of his eyes. On his shoulders sat two large ravens, on turned its head and stared at Sigyn. It had such a serious look in its eyes that she dare not click her tongue at it like she would for most birds. She blinked several times, suddenly feeling a little dazed from the gaze of the raven.

Odin, this old fellow was the All-father? Sigyn quickly allowed herself to be caught up in the conversation. She had imagined him more…grand, yes that was the word she was thinking of. He was supposed to be all powerful, but he reminded her of the old men they would collect from the battlefield. Men too old to fight but too stubborn not to fight with the young men. After a little bit of tense conversation, Odin seemed to take it in stride, they were accepted into the festival celebration.

Because her mothers were often busy with more diplomatic duties the care of their horses and carriage fell on Sigyn and this time there was no exception. Gathering up the leads to the horses and Hlátr's reins she began to follow after a servant to the stables. They were going to pass Odin and for the first time Sigyn notice a man standing beside him. The man was much smaller than Odin, while Odin was very bulky even at his old age; this man was thin, and rather peaked. He was wearing robes and armor of green and gold, they were finely made so he must have been someone important. As she walked by him, he lifted his eyes to look at her. His pale green eyes stared at her making her feel self-conscious, even though she knew most of her face was covered by her helm. But it wasn't so much that he was staring, it was the look on his face and eyes.

He held a look of painful intelligence, as if he was bored with everything in this wondrous place. But his eyes, they were a lovely color held a hint of disobedience and a little sadness. Though she did not know what he would be sad about, she would be perfectly happy in such a place. Most likely he was the spoiled child of some higher blood noble who thought his privileged life was just terrible. This made her feel a little better about him and as she passed him she gave the man a warm smile.

The stables of the palace were to the far side of the courtyard. Far enough so the smell of the horses would not waft up to the palace, but near enough that it was not long of a walk to take the horses. Sigyn watched the servant give her and the other young Valkyries as they led their steeds to the yard of the stables and begin to unhook them from their chariots and lead them inside. It did not take long for her to do the same and lead the three horses into the stables. Around her the young Valkyrie maidens laughed and joked as they brushed had fed the steeds.

"Did any of you see through that door that large blond fellow lifting mead barrels?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Bet you'll try and sidle up to him tonight!"

"Well why not I'm not going to let my new dress go to waste!"

"Where do you expect they'll let us train tomorrow?"

"Aw, don't you think we'll get a day off? I'd like to sleep in for once."

"Pretty sure that Göndul would frown upon that."

"Sigyn can't you beg your mum to let us have a morning off?" a bright red headed Valkyrie by the name of Mist asked Sigyn. Mist was a close shield sister to her; they had grown up together, fought together, and cried together. Sigyn often loved to follow in the fiery, wild ways of her sister. Yet Sigyn could not muster the temper or attitude that Mist carried.

"I can ask, but I really doubt she'll be that keen on it, but maybe if the palace warriors are not training, you know how competitive she is, most likely she has already started taking bets on us verses the Asgardian warriors," Sigyn said wiping the dirt on her hands off on a cloth of the stable lads had given her. She then grinned, "Although, whoever is sitting beside her during the feast should try and keep her wine goblet filled as much as possible, that might lead to a later wake up call."

The Valkyries broke into excited jabbering on who would sit next to Göndul. Some looked to Sigyn to volunteer, but she did not. She did not plan on staying for the whole feast. She was impatient to explore the palace and while everyone was busy at the feast she planned to slip away and find either Frigga's glorious gardens or the library. She only had a week; she meant to make the most of it. She walked with her shield sisters joining with their laughter and talking about everything that they were seeing in the palace. Nothing was unobserved, dresses, flowers, colorful window panes, men, the men caused many of her shield sister to laugh and stare at them. This was something that the men of Asgard were not use to and they would scurry away their faces red.

"Ah, they seem a tad timid," Mist said linking arms with Sigyn.

"I suppose not many have seen so many Valkyries, if they have ever seen us at all," Sigyn said as they walked two by two up a curving staircase.

"Do you think that so? I would not take us for intimidating," Mist pouted a little.

"How could we not be? I'm sure they shall warm up to you once you are out of armor," Sigyn patted her sister's arm.

"I'd rather have a man who prefers me in armor."

"I'm sure that he shall be worthy of you then," Sigyn grinned as a servant showed her the door of her quarters. She stepped into the room it was large and spacious; no doubt the hospitality had been extended to her sisters as well. The room was brightly lit by large clear windows. The walls were hung with light blue tapestries and every surface of the room had been covered with flower. They were mixes of fluffy acacia, fragrant lilac and honeysuckle all some of her favorite flowers. On the tables beside her bed were vases filled with lovely pale pink dahlia flowers. She traced a finger over their soft petals and smiled; perhaps she could take a flower or two and twist them into her hair to show her host and hostess how pleased she was with the flowers. The rooms must have been decorated in a haste considering their unannounced arrival. Not that she could tell as she removed her helm and began to unhook her armor. With care she placed the items in the trunk at the foot of the bed.

Looking around, almost expecting someone to come out to scold her about what she was going to do next, Sigyn jumped onto the bed. She stood there a moment, in nothing but her under clothing, taking in the softness of the bed beneath her feet. She felt like the bed would continue to sink with her weight and soon cover her in a mass of blankets. Sigyn let out a laugh as she began to jump on the bed, there was quite a bit of spring. She stretched her legs out so she could fall, sitting on the bed, she had not had a bed this fine ever in her life, nor as large. She was pretty sure that she could perform a few flips and have room to spare.

In nearby rooms she could hear the rush of water, oh, she guessed that she should wash the smell of horse, armor, and sweat from her body before the feast. Pulling the pins out of her hair, the long braid that had been wrapped around the back of her head fell and ran down the length of her back. She pulled on the leather that held the braid in place and ran a finger through her long blond hair. Where Göndul was described as the night, who was more at home in Freyja's realm, and Skögul was described as the bright stars. Sigyn was always called daughter of their sun. Her hair was a shade of blond that would illuminate Sigyn's face brightening those around her.

She opened a door near the fireplace to find a mini bath house. How many fires had to be built to keep such a thing warm? She assumed that all of her sisters had similar bath houses. In Valhalla they had one large bath house that they all shared. It took her a few moments to figure out the knobs on the wall and to test the hot water. This was the work of dwarves, how clever they were; perhaps she could ask Odin about the construction of such devices?

She took her time bathing, and when she returned to her room she found her dress for the festival on her bed, someone had ironed it out from the wrinkles it had obtained from the trunk it was carried in. Sigyn picked up the dress and twirled around with it, she loved this dress. What a fuss her mothers had made over choosing the color pink. But it had been what she had wanted, her whole life she had been dressed in blues, but this time she had gone behind her mothers' backs and chose pink. She did dearly love pink, so many flowers bloomed the color. The material was silk, it was so soft and smooth against her skin, and it made her feel like a princess. Years of rough training and hard riding were washed away with this dress.

Before she could even dream of stepping into such a dress she had to prepare her hair. She set to work combing and drying the long locks. When her hair was dried it had decided to dry slightly wavy, well that was usual, either they were limp and flat or wavy and on the verge of poofing out like a dandelion head. She drew the hair on the sides of her head into a relaxed braid that tied on the back of her head. Along this braid she wove in the stems of three of the dahlia flowers. The rest of her hair hung down her back and around her shoulders. That would do well enough, she ignored the sets of makeup at the vanity and chose to dab a little of a flowery scented perfume on her neck. She was pretty sure that many of her sisters were taking advantage of the face paint that

Finally, she stepped into the dress, pulling it up; it was cool against her skin. She liked its cowl neckline the pink silk folded and draped around her neck and down her back. The sleeves were long and hugged her wrists. On her shoulders made of sheer material were long curtains that hung down her arms. Over all the dress around her torso and waist hugged her shape with a white sash around her waist to break up the color pink. After her hips it flared slightly into a long skirt that had a few flowing inches that dragged along the ground.

She spun around in front of the mirror admiring the dress; the Valkyrie seamstresses had outdone themselves. Until the end of her days she would defend the women who retired from battle or just could not keep up with the training and had taken the path of more gentle skills. Not that Sigyn couldn't sew and cook, most Valkyries could, but they could not do the fine work of those who had dedicated their life to it. She had just hung a chain of gold around her neck when there was a knock at the door. Mist burst through the door wearing a low sleeved dark green dress that played off nicely with her hair.

"Oh, Sigyn, you look positively sweet and young," Mist spoke her expression soft and affectionate. "Your mothers were completely wrong about the colors."

"Thank you, you look quite elegant Mist," Sigyn said taking a royal tone in her voice as the two women curtsied to one another. They then began to giggle and Mist flopped down on Sigyn's bed. Sigyn sat down beside her and pulled on her slippers.

"You have no idea how excited I am about this, they put my room facing the courtyard, I spent the better part of an hour just watching that blond fellow lift heavy things," Mist sighed dreamily and rolled onto her stomach. "It has been so long Sigyn, the last time we were here you were nothing but a baby."

"I'm pleased that you are happy to be here," Sigyn said and stroked her shield sister's hair. The two women lifted their heads as they heard the sound of a horn to announce the beginning of the festivities. Instantly, the hallway outside of Sigyn's room was filled with the sound of the Valkyrie's heading down to the feast.

"We should go before all the good escorts have been taken by our sisters," Mist said leaping up from the bed and Sigyn following. They didn't need to worry about the escorts; the Allfather appeared to have gathered enough males for each of the Valkyries to wear one on their arms as they walked into the mead hall. It was a silly tradition, for the current festivities it was more to ensure that all the guests had someone to talk to during the feast and that none of the guests ended up keeping to themselves for the entire time.

Mist was paired with a dashing fellow with dark hair and Sigyn found herself wrapping her arm around an older fellow with salt and pepper hair. He smiled kindly down on her, a smile that she returned. This would not be so bad, many older men had traveled and fought in battles, they tended to know more. This would allow the flow of conversation to just be her asking questions and inflating the ego of the older man by answering them. It was similar to her duties to serve the fallen warriors in Valhalla. They were shown to their seats, respectable seats, close to the high table of Odin and his family. Sigyn looked at the table and saw her both of her mothers sitting close to Odin and Frigga. Well that would make them happy; they had always spoken highly of Frigga. There were other people at the high table; Sigyn supposed that two of them were the children of Odin, though she didn't know who. All eyes were on Odin as he looked around the room and threw his arms out.

"Welcome all to the celebration of Sigrblót! Once again we have survived another winter and this is the celebration of a brand new campaign season! We have all gather to feast and drink with one another. Here is to a new season, to new and old friends, and long lives to all!" the mead hall broke out into cheering and clapping as everyone took their seats along with Odin. From the doors of the mead hall servants hurried in carrying massive platters of meat, vegetables, and bread. Sigyn picked up the fork next to her silver plate, every table was adorned with silver and deep purple. She chewed on her lip wondering if her gold necklace did not match with the theme of the feast.

"So you are a Valkyrie, how are you enjoying the palace?" Sigyn's escort asked as they were being served dinner by the servants.

"Well I haven't seen much other than the front courtyard, the stables, and my room. But it is all very fine," Sigyn spoke and took a sip of red wine. "Tell me, do you possibly know the technology behind the ability to pump and keep water warm to individual rooms?" She asked and she watched her escort's face turn red and he looked embarrassed.

"No, I don't, those things are for servants to know, not young ladies," the man managed to sputter taking a long drink of mead.

Sigyn's eyebrows knitted together as they continued to make polite conversation as they ate. She wasn't exactly a lady, she was a Valkyrie, and she had never met anyone that frowned upon asking questions to gain knowledge. The Valkyries held knowledge very highly and for a man to think that a topic was not appropriate for a young lady, which really puzzled her. Luckily, the attention of her escort was taken by the person sitting next to him. After a while, when the festival was in full swing, to the point that some tables had been moved to allow people to dance, Sigyn slide out of her chair and craftily made her way out of the mead hall.


End file.
